myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Club Birthday (webisode)
Club Birthday is a special My Scene webisode. It is part of the Club Birthday doll line. Plot Nolee's sixteenth birthday is coming up soon, so the rest of the gang (boys and girls included) are planning her a big surprise Sweet 16 party. However, planning the event would have some problems along the way. For example, Barbie (a self-described "Party Queen" who did a majority of the planning for Nolee's party) reveals that the first problem was with the dress she and the other girls got for Nolee as her outfit for the party: * Madison calls Barbie on her cellphone and reveals that the company they ordered the dress from gave them the wrong one. Since there's not enough time before Nolee's birthday party to just go out and get a replacement, Barbie sends Chelsea (a self-described "Funky Fashion Designer") over to totally redesign the dress into something much more appropriate for Nolee's party and Chelsea does just that, with Madison expressing amazement that it's actually the same dress. Barbie expresses amazement that Madison (a self-described "Shopping Superstar") was able to get everything on Nolee's birthday-wish list. *Madison says that she had a lot of fun shopping for Nolee, so it was no real trouble for her, but admits that there was no way that any of them could top what Nolee's parents got her for her birthday (which turns out to be a car). Later, Nolee's friends are finishing up decorating a warehouse room they rented out for the party, making it look like a nightclub/dance-club. Barbie and Chelsea seem excited that Nolee's parents got her a car as their birthday present to her after Madison tells them, and the three note that Nolee's going to be really surprised by the party. Later, Nolee's friends are helping her get ready for the party: first by giving her the dress they bought her and some of the presents that Madison had gotten. They take Nolee to the party, where they all have tons of fun and Nolee opens up the rest of her presents. When it's just Nolee and the rest of the girls left at the party, Barbie and the others reveal the car that Nolee's parents got her for her birthday. The episode ends with the four girls riding off in Nolee's new car. Characters *Barbie *Chelsea *Hudson *Madison *Nolee *River *Sutton Next episode Shhh...It's a Secret! Gallery My Scene Club Birthday.jpg Merchandise My Scene Club Birthday Barbie.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Barbie My Scene Club Birthday Barbie Doll.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Barbie Doll My Scene Club Birthday Chelsea.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Chelsea My Scene Club Birthday Chelsea Doll.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Chelsea Doll My Scene Club Birthday Madison.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Madison My Scene Club Birthday Madison Doll.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Madison Doll My Scene Club Birthday Nolee.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Nolee My Scene Club Birthday Nolee Doll.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Nolee Doll My Scene Club Birthday Dolls.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Dolls Club Birthday.jpg|Club Birthday Girls Club Birthday2.jpg|Club Birthday Boys My Scene Club Birthday Hudson.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Hudson My Scene Club Birthday River.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday River My Scene Club Birthday Sutton.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Sutton My Scene Club Birthday Back2.jpg|My Scene Club Birthday Back of the box Club Birthday Back.jpg|Club Birthday Car Back of the box Club Birthday Car.jpg|Club Birthday Car Video Category:My Scene Web series Category:Webisodes Category:My Scene